


Temptation is a demon’s handiwork

by ScarletLioness



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Consensual Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temptation gone wrong, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), dirtytalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLioness/pseuds/ScarletLioness
Summary: “You know, these corporations are capable of many different ways to experience pleasure. If you would like I could show you.”, Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear, voice deep and seductive.In which an attempt at tempting an angel gets thwarted in the least likely way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Temptation is a demon’s handiwork

"You know, these corporations are capable of many different ways to experience pleasure. If you like I could show you.", Crowley whispered into Aziraphale's ear, voice deep and seductive. He has snuck up behind the angel, reading in an old armchair Glancing at the demon who looks down at him from the side he raises an eyebrow.

  
"Oh? And what kind of pleasures do you believe I have not yet experienced?" , he asks in a tone of curious naivete. The redhead leaned down once more, his lips brushing the shell of Aziraphale's ear as he replied. "You hurt me, angel. I've shown you the joys of getting drunk, of eating-though you perfected that on your own, I give that to you - the pleasure of watching art... You make it sound as if I had nothing do with any of that." Crowley said.

  
The angel could not help the anticipatory shiver that went down his spine, he had come to enjoy the earthly pleasures. Crowley noticed and grinned sharply. His chances of tempting the blonde into his bed had just tipped in his favour.

  
"Oh Crowley, I would never deny your demonic influences on my own vessel.",  
Aziraphale sighed. Luckily the times he had to explain his sinful joy at everything earth had to offer were very rare and usually were best referred to as cover for the humans.  
Long, slim fingers came to rest just above his collar, sending little sparks where the fingertips made contact with his skin.

  
"I could show you the pleasures of the flesh. How to know someone.", Crowley all but purred.

The angel rolled his eyes at the offer, returning back to his reading (he was, at least, making a valiant effort at that. Or looking as if he did.) Crowley retreated slightly, appearing puzzled.

"Are you not in the slightest bit curious?", he asked. The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "Not particularly, dear boy." Crowley moved around the armchair, pushing the book down to the angel's lap: "And why is that, Angel? That seems very uncharacteristical."

His dark glasses had slipped down to the bridge of his nose, allowing his yellow eyes to bore into Aziraphale's. "It's not a new experience you're offering, so it's not that appealing." , he answered, sounding bored.  
The demon's jaw dropped hard enough to unhinge. "You... what?" Crowley spit out dumbfounded. "Sex, wily demon. Tried it. Was nice, but quite messy."

  
"Gah."

  
"Very eloquent, my dear."

  
Crowley pulled himself away, erratically pacing the room while gesticulating wildly. Over his own tiny reading glasses the angel's eyes followed the movements. The redhead did move in a most inticing way. When he had calmed himself enough to continue his line of questions he pressed out a "Who?"

  
Tutting the blonde took of his glasses, wiping them clean on the pullover he wore, pretending to concentrate on that fully. "What does it matter?"

  
Crowley was taking a stance, arms crossed before his chest, before saying: "There are plenty ways to engage in sex." Aziraphale set down the glasses to the side table, followed by the book in his lap before getting up. Walking up to Crowley who unvoluntarily backed away into the door.

Bracing his arms on the door, effectively bracketing the demon between himself and the door with no way to slinking away. When he spoke Crowley could feel his breath on his face: "And you think you could show me something new?"

  
The demons breathing hitched. "I'm sure I could, Angel. You know, temptation is a demon's handiwork."

  
"Mmm... You are right I suppose. So, what would you like to show me?"

  
The demon relaxed back into the door. “That  
depends, Angel. I could fuck you into your lumpy old mattress. Or I could suck your dick until you beg for more and then gently fuck you until you fall apart. And I'm really good at prolonging the fun.", he smirked seductively.

  
The angel's brow raised teasingly. "Interesting options, dear. But I'm afraid they have a _significant_ flaw." He steps away, walking towards the kitchenette. Once more Crowley is thrown off track by him.

"Not soiling yourself with a demon, right?", he grumbled, trying to bite down the disappointment he felt at the rejection. And just when he had allowed himself to think Aziraphale might actually consider sleeping with him.  
Truly moronic of him.

  
"No, I have no qualms about that. Never have, really. My problems with your suggestions is how they involve you fucking me. I'm really not a bottom, dear.", he called from next door.

The demon's eyes grew wide as saucers, visible even behind the dark shades. It was actually a lovely look on him. Letting him process that Aziraphale made himself a lovely cup of tea and walked back to the room Crowley was standing in. He drank his tea while watching Crowley, waiting for him to leave his statue-like state. As he set the cup down next to the book and the glasses Crowley came to life.

  
"You want to fuck me?" , the redhead asked disbelievingly.

  
"I do believe I have told you just that."

  
Crowley lunged at his angel to kiss him hungrily. When Aziraphale regained his footing after the other had thrown himself at him so enthusiastically, he caught the demon's lithe frame into his arms, pulling him closer. The demon deepened the kiss moaning into Aziraphale's mouth.

After some heated snogging the angel broke away, keeping Crowley close in his arms. "I take it that you're amendable to that?", he whispers.

"Yes, Angel, show me how you would like to fuck me.", he breathed back, visibly excited.

He picks up Crowley, who is ridiculously light-weight for his height, and carries him up to his bedroom. It was the first time Crowley saw any part of the flat above the bookshop. Surprisingly the old fashioned four poster was decked in a fairly new mattress and a nice linen bedspread without a spec of dust.

Crowley was gently let down to his feet again, arm still wrapped tightly around the blonde's neck. The angel gently bit down on Crowley's bottom lip as he kissed him.

  
"Strip for me.", he ordered. A shiver went through  
him. "So that's how you want to do this?", he asked instead of doing so.

"Yes, that's how I would like to do this. If you're not opposed to it. I won't pressure you into anything you feel uncomfortable with.", he replied quietly. He pulled the sunglasses off of Crowley's face to look him directly into the eyes. "Alright?"

  
"You stop when I tell you to?" , Crowley asked and it was obvious that he was nervous.

"At even the slightest hint you're not okay with anything I'll stop immediately. We'll talk about it if something feels wrong and then  
we see how to make it right. And if that means to stop or slow down or take a break that is perfectly fine." The demon stopped worrying his lip at Aziraphale's reassurance and nodded. "Alright, Angel."

  
Aziraphale placed a loving kiss to his lips, sending a spark through him.  
This became more promising to Crowley than he had anticipated when he had decided to try tempt the angel. He stepped out of the angel's embrace, his calves hitting the edge of the bed. He tried to look as seductive as possible as he undid the upper few buttons of his shirt.

  
Popping open the jeans button he pulled the shirt up and over his head, leaving his torso naked. The angel devoured him with his eyes. Crowley flushed at the intensity in the others gaze.

"Keep going, serpent." The demon began to shimmy down his trousers, using his hyperflexibility of the hips to make this extremely sexy. Left in only his underwear he was stopped by Aziraphale's broad, perfectly manicured hands on his hips. Crowley's torso was covered in peach fluff only, no dark hair to be seen, his milky white skin without any blemishes.

The blonde squeezed his sides, his thumbs pressing into the V above his pelvis, drinking in the sight before him. Crowley felt himself get hard at the warm and secure touch. Aziraphale toyed with the seam of his pants and his nerves bundled up in his stomach.

"You are a sight to behold, Crowley.", Aziraphale said in a deep and sure voice. A fetching blush crept down to the demon's chest. The blonde stroked over the redheads' flanks, soothing the nerves carefully.

He let his left hand travel to Crowley's chest, his palm rubbing the demon's nipple. Crowley gasped. Whenever he had fallen between the sheets with a human they usually just chased their own pleasure. Therefore no one ever bothered to touch him like that. He felt set on  
fire in the best possible way.

"Do you like that, Crowley?", the Angel's voice cut through the pleasured haze.

“Yesss.", he hissed, leaning into the touch. A light pinch to his pebbled nipple ripped a delighted moan from him. The angel leaned in, placing kisses along his jaw and sucking on the sensitive skin behind his ear. Crowley felt his skin erupt into gooseflesh. He urged Aziraphale on, clawing his hands in his clothing.

"And the noises you make... " , the smooth voice cut through. The demon whined, overwhelmed and embarrassed at how gone he sounded in comparison to the angel.

Aziraphale felt his own arousal grow with each little gasp and moan he drew from the demon's lips. Crowley's skin tasted indefinably different than any human's skin he had licked, but very much like Crowley; not as unpleasant as one might imagine a demon's skin to taste, but the taste of... something he would yearn for when this was over. So he committed every detail as vividly as possible to his memories.

He traveled his kisses farther down, licking and lapping at the criminally unattended other nipple. His right was wrapped securely around the wily demon's hips, keeping the skinny man-shaped being upright when his legs gave out from his tentative administrations.

  
"Do you mind me getting rid of those before laying you down?", he asked, his calm exterior breaking slightly at the prospect of having the demon completely nude for his viewing pleasure, while once more toying with the pants.

  
Instead of a vocal reply Crowley began to push down his pants, allowing his cook to spring free. It stood proudly flushed against his stomach, long and slender as the rest of him. His balls had grown big, jumping at every touch on Crowley's skin.

  
He was guided to sit on the bed before the angel's weight dipped the mattress next to him. The demon lay back, letting his legs fall open, his arms coming up behind his head and burying it into his hair. Aziraphale enjoyed how Crowley put himself on display for him.

  
He traced his fingers down from Crowley's lips, mapping out how the demon reacted when they brushed sensitive spots to revisit later. When he finally reached the redhead's cock Crowley whined again, that beautiful sound full of sweet arousal. He let his hand travel lightly over the erection, pulling a frustrated growl from Crowley when it was not nearly enough to satisfy his need.

  
He did not give into the wordless plea and pushed his index finger further towards Crowley's perineum. The demon could not help the surprised yelp at the unfamiliar sensation. "Ngh Angel, don't... don't stop.", he breathed, visibly confused.

  
"You're sure?", he asked after having withdrawn his hand immeditally at the yelp.

Crowley nodded. "Just... it's a new sensation. It's not bad though."

Assured by this he grabbed the bottle of lube that miraculously had appeared next to him on the bed. He coated his hand with a reasonable amount before he put his hand back near Crowley's entrance.

  
Crowley took some calming breaths to relax himself. He knew from his experience preparing others that it significantly eased the process. The angel's other hand massaged his ass, helping him along. When the angel dipped his index finger in his entrance he tried to categorize the sensations. Definitely unfamiliar, but good. When he searched for the angel's gaze he saw him transfixedly watching his finger slowly slipping in and out of Crowley.

Another finger slipped in aside the other, stretching him more and provoking him to clamp down onto it.  
"Ngah!" , he cried out. The angel stopped his movements and kissed him breathless.

Crowley melted into the kiss, concentrating only on that sensation. When Aziraphale felt him being relaxed again he gently continued fucking his fingers into the demon, not breaking the kissing. If Crowley felt the need to stop him he would easily be able to do so.

But the redhead was slowly getting accustomed to the ministrations and actually began to enjoy the feeling.  
"You are doing so well, Crowley. So hot and tight.", the angel praised.

Crowley hid his face in the crook of his angel's neck, not wanting to let the angel see how affected he was by the praise.

  
The blonde did not allow that for long. Leaning back on his hunches he looked Crowley dead in the eyes. "You're not hiding from me tonight. I want to see you and I want to hear you. No holding back."

The slitted pupils widened even more, leaving only a small circle of yellow. He nodded. Crowley could feel himself loosen up further, moaning into it. "Can you take one more?"

"Yesssss angel. Pleassse give me more.", he begged. The third finger was worked into him with practised ease from the angel. It was just as unpleasant in the beginning, but he knew it would get better so he relaxed into it. "If you could see yourself, so eager to take in all I'm giving you."

When the angel crooked his fingers up and rubbed against the little nub of nerves Crowley cried out, not having expected the electric sparks that set his whole body aflame. He could feel his balls tighten, about to spill his load.

Mercifully Aziraphale pulled out before he could embarrass himself by coming untouched before the angel had even undone his bow tie.

  
With a snap Aziraphale sent his clothes to be folded neatly on a chair. Crowley ogled the naked form of the blonde kneeling between his legs.

His corporation was broad, strong muscles hinted at under the soft cushions of his chest and belly. Downy soft curls covered his chest and went all the way down to his cock.

Aziraphale was hard and the tip of his fat cock was leaking precum. Crowley's eyes widened at that sight. It seemed unthinkable that it could fit his entrance, it was so big.

Aziraphale kissed him again. "You will love how much I fill you. I'm going to hit your prostate with every single thrust and you will be an absolutely incoherent mess when we're done. Don't worry, I'll go slow. Alright?", he drawled, silkily smooth, easing Crowley's fears.

The demon nods, grabs onto the hair on his chest to pull him in for another kiss. Aziraphale kissed him passionately. With one hand he guided himself to Crowley's entrance, a small miracle ensuring he slid in without hurting the demon.

Crowley gasped into the kiss, feeling every inch of the angel splitting him open incredibly wide. The angel pushed in slow but steady until he bottomed out, allowing himself a moment to enjoy Crowley's hot, tight walls engulfing him fully and for the demon to get used to him.

  
"Azzziraphale... fuck me." , Crowley groaned. He pulled out nearly completely before pushing back in with enough force to push the lithe form of Crowley up against the headboard. The redhead howled in bliss.

"Brace yourself", he ordered before setting a fast pace, fucking Crowley hard. The demon moaned and urged him on, hissing in pleasure with each thrust.

Aziraphale grinned, pleased with himself. He drank in the noises he pulled from the demon, letting them fuel his own arousal.

Crowley lost himself to the feeling of the angel fucking him. When Aziraphale's hand found Crowley's cock and began to jerk him off in time with his own thrusts, every thought left him and he delved deep into the sensations. He came harder than he ever had, feeling Aziraphale's release spilling into him warmly.

  
As he regained his senses the angel had pulled out and lay down next to him, having collected him into his arms. One of the angel's broad hands stroked gently over his arm.

"There you are, wily serpent.", Aziraphale spoke when he saw him looking at him.

Crowley hummed in response before saying: "That never happened." When the angel promted him to go on he clarified: "Me blacking out."

  
"So I take it you enjoyed yourself?", Aziraphale asked with a hint of worry in his greyish eyes.

"Oh, I suppose so. Though that was certainly not what I had in mind.", he replied.

  
"Ah, well it's an angel's handiwork to thwart your wiles."  
The laughter Crowley erupted into was soon joined by the angel's own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little venture. Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated ^^ have a marvellous day!


End file.
